Dear Diary: Tia Jay
by MidnightPretzle
Summary: It's not completely maximum ride but it has some things like it and it's my first story so I hope you like it. Also the characters selected will be introduced later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary prologue:

Tia was a normal girl, well kind of. She was from the U.K. and very very smart. Though she was smart she had a very interesting view of the world. Science was the foundation on which she built her entire life. Everything she did and thought was based around it. She was usually open to new ideas and really liked change, but even she had things she was absolutely sure of. Things she believed to be true that she would never change her mind about. She called these the laws of Tia. They were as follows:

1\. Trust is to be earned and it should be hard to do so

2\. Don't dwell on the past but never forget

3\. Never let your guard down

4\. Never underestimate or overestimate a challenge

5\. Be willing to compromise

6\. Science has all the answers

7\. There is nothing left to be discovered on Earth

Little did she know that all of these were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary episode 2:

Dear diary,

My name is Tia. Today I've turned sixteen and my guardian Shaun has given me this journal to write down everything that happens in the future. Shaun is a scientist and I myself aspire to be just like him. In a world where it feels as though everything's already been seen, nothing left untouched by the destruction and chaos brought by mankind, I feel as though science is the only way I can really discover something new. Something to call my own.

Shaun always says that you can never really say you've discovered everything because you don't know what all there is to descover. Though this may be true I still can't help but feel like I'm trapped in a world full of careless shmucks that have found and taken all that is. With science I can take comfort in knowing that there's always something new to learn and discover. I think that Shaun feels similar but I'm sure as always he's just trying to protect my mind from maturing beyond recovery. I know that may sound strange but the more mature your mind is the more closed off you become to new ideas and changes. As a scientist that simply will not do. You must always have the perfect balance of curiosity and skepticism.

~Tia Jay

***** This is one of my first attempts at writing a story for a site like this so I really hope you enjoy!*****


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary ep 2: The trip

Dear diary,

Tia here. (Well of course who would write in my book.) Today Shaun told me that we would be going on a trip. He said that we were going to spend some time in America but he didn't really say why. I'm excited but at the same time I'm nervous. I don't know anyone there not to mention leaving behind my best friend Jessie. He's an idiot but I still love him. I don't know what I'll do without him. Even if it's just for a little while it's still scary. He's been my friend since the first grade and the only friend I've ever had. Well other than Renee but she's a whole mother story. We haven't spoken since I was ten when she moved to America. I kinda wonder if I might see her, but what would I even say. It's been so long and we might not even recognize each other. So much has changed.

~Tia Jay


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Its Tia again, which as I've previously stated should always be the case, and today's the big day. We've finally packed all of our things and are headed to America. We are currently in the car on the way to the airport and I can help but wonder what business Shaun has in the states. As far as I know Renee's mother is the only person Shaun really knows there, but he could always be working on an experiment or comparing notes. It's hard to be to sure without proper information, but he refuses to tell me anymore than that his business trip should last the entirety of the summer if not the rest of the year. When i first received this information I was a little shocked. It isn't like Shaun to up and move so swiftly. He doesn't generally take such action without long thought and thorough investigation. So what could be so important that he would travel so far on such short notice?

-now writing from the plane

We've made it onto the plane and found that we have been given first class seats. Though Shaun isn't near as surprised as me, which is definitely odd, he still looks as though he feels uncomfortable and maybe even out of place. I've traveled by plane before but only once. We were going to visit Shaun's Nan in the nursing home. (He wanted the best for her so he found it but the home was much farther than any of us would have liked.) He's never really been one to enjoy such frivolous things as first class or even dressy clothes for that matter. He thinks it's a waste of money. If someone is trying to impress him they probably don't know him very well. On another note we are currently flying over ocean and it is absolutely beautiful, but i can't help but feel a pang of sadness for knowing how many other eyes have taken in this beautiful site and how many have taken it for granted. And again I crave the olden days in a world untouched by man. I'm afraid this is where I must wrap up as I am now to sad and far to tired to go on.

~Tia Jay


End file.
